This invention relates to a multi-conductor termination tool for simultaneous insertion of multiple conductors in adjacent bifurcated electrical terminals and particularly to such a tool for simultaneously seating and cutting the conductors at the terminals.
Termination of conductors in telephone system terminal blocks, such as the 78B164 quick-connect terminal block, has in the past required individual conductor attachment to respective terminals. Each conductor was required to be premeasured for extending between the designated terminals for connection, and thereafter cut and inserted one wire at a time in each terminal. The installation of "tip and ring" conductors in adjacent electrical terminals in thousands of quick-connect terminals contained in main distribution frames, can easily be seen to require an excessive amount of time and attention on the part of telephone system installation personnel.
There is therefore a need for a multi-conductor termination tool for eliminating the premeasuring and precutting of conductors which are to be terminated at adjacent electrical terminals.